How Beautiful
by FeelingFearless
Summary: When born the mom of Kim Crawford entrusted her to a priest who took her to a orphanage. Kim runs away, begins her life on the streets, trying to survive. Later she faces the worst night of her life that leaves her with deep resentment against men. She falls in trouble one day which leads to court defended by Jack Brewer. Who she is released into his custody and stays at his house.
1. Prolouge

**Hello all you kickin' it lovers! I bring you a new story and be warned i'm just getting the hand of this. Anyway's let's get on with the story. Enjoy!**

The wind was blazing; the sun was shining as Kimberly "Kim" Crawford made her way to her apartment on her bicycle. She didn't live alone though, she lived with her guardian Rudy who had found her on the streets alone and terrified.

They weren't wealthy, nor were they average, but they had what they needed.

* * *

Before Kim Crawford was in the care of Rudy Gillispe she was in an Orphanage for her first 6 years.

She disliked how she was treated.

No love or affection was given to her.

Sadness would creep throughout her body at night wondering what she could have done that made her own mother abandon her. Did she not want her? These thoughts would haunt the head of little 6 year old Kim Crawford.

She's heard the story many times from Rudy. How her mother truly did love her but there was nothing left for her to do. At least that's what he was told. So her mother had left her where she thought she would be safe: at the Orphanage.

Throughout the years of hearing the same story again and again, all that sadness she once felt turned to anger. Anger towards her mother that she didn't fight hard enough for what she thought she loved.

* * *

Kim Crawford remembers the day she escaped from the Orphanage like it was just yesterday. Feeling so cold and alone in her hallow room. She wanted, no, needed to get out and look for new opportunities that she can live a long and happy life.

It didn't go as planned.

Day's turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and months even turned to years as Kim Crawford tried to make a living. Of course, she made a decent amount of money; washing cars, cleaning restaurants, etc.

She just didn't feel comfortable.

All that turned around after experiencing the worst night of her life. This lead to Kim staying on the streets with the last bit of hope she had left. Tears streamed down her face as she made her way to a doorstep of a convenient store. Wishing all the pain would go away.

Thinking what could she possibly have done wrong to deserve a life like this? Why did her mother have to abandon her? Why did the most fearful night have to happen? Why couldn't she just live a happy life? Was that too much to ask? She wondered.

While these thoughts were taking over her mind, a middle aged man had walked by. Taking in her appearance; ripped shirt, shoeless, stained shorts, and a face flowing with tears. He took her hand.

"Hey, what's wrong? What has happened to you?" The man asked looking at the girl on the ground with sorrow eyes.

"I can't, I just can't." she managed to say before pulling her knees to cover her face and cry silent tears.

"Come on, I'll take you to get washed up. My name is Rudy, Rudy Gillispe." Rudy said extended his hand.

"Kim Crawford" she said while hosting herself up and taking Rudy's hand in hers.

END OF CHAPTER

**Sorry that it was short, this was just an intro, but i promise the rest will be long. & don't worry Jack will come probably in the next or third chapter. Anyways hope you liked it(:**

**-Stay Fearless ∞**


	2. Trouble

**Hello guys! Wow, a postive outlook came to my chapter! Which encouraged me to write another chapter. So enjoy! **

* * *

NO ONES POV:

Kim made it to her apartment just in time to see Rudy dancing along to one of Bobby Wasabi's theme music. Trying her best not to laugh at the fact of Rudy shaking his hips like there was no tomorrow. Slowly creeping on behind about to scare the grits out of him. His fist almost made contact with her face, as Kim prevented from it.

"Kim, Do you have any idea if I could of hit you?! Gosh, never do that again." Rudy said going through the GI's he hasn't finished folding.

"Sorry Rudy, I just didn't want to interrupt your addition for Dancing with the Stars?" Kim said holding back a laugh. Helping Rudy put the GI's in a plastic bag.

"Really?" Rudy said smirking. "You could tell I was auditioning for Dancing with the Stars."

"We are getting off topic." Rudy said shaking his head. Reaching for a specific bag and handing it to Kim. "Now these are very delicate, they have to be spotless, and if you lose them who knows what could happen"?

"Don't worry Rudy. I promise nothing bad will happen to them." Kim said taking the bag under her arm. Making her way towards the door.

"Wait! Before you leave you have to make sure they pay you before you give them the uniforms. Okay?" Rudy said making sure this all sank in to her.

"Got it Rudy." She said already walking down the steps of her apartment.

The thing is Rudy is a martial artist who has a worn out dojo of himself upstairs that only Kim practices along with him. He also cleans equipment or gets equipment from his paying customers. It may not be much but that's all they can do for now.

Rudy has been training Kim ever since he took care of her. She's gotten so good, probably even better than him.

Kim was happy that she finally felt love from someone. Someone who would actually worry about her when she wouldn't come back the next day. Point is Rudy was like her father.

She walked through the streets making her way to her bike. People greeting her as she walked by. Not only was she energetic she was also beautiful. Her long blonde hair that cascaded through her back. Her doe eyes that could just hypnotize people in just a second. Her fierce and loving personality could make someone fall for her in an instant.

On her bike she went through the opposite side of her apartment where a gritty old woman, Mrs. Lea, lives. Also who would never approve of her. Mrs. Lea wasn't quite the prettiest flower in the picnic. Most of the times she would have curling rods all over her hair in which did not do her justice.

During the day Kim would sneak to her apartment which is surrounded with beautiful roses in which Kim couldn't resist to take. Checking both left and right she eagerly went down to her knees and yanked a red rose. Reaching for another, the door to Mrs. Lea's apartment had opened.

"I already told you before young lady! You have me frustrated! I'm going to accuse you of robbery!" she yelled to Kim, who was already happily running away from her. Smiling towards the idea that she couldn't actually accuse her.

"You going to see one day you will get payback! One day you will beg for mercy!" she continued to yell.

This all brought joy to Kim's face as she was already many feet away from her and started waving the roses over her head with the biggest grin.

Why the roses you may ask? Kim Crawford takes them to Father John who had been given Kim Crawford when her mother needed her to be safe. Of course, Kim didn't know who she was nor could Father John remember.

As she put the roses in a vase Father John entered the room. Seeing as she wants to surprise him with the new flowers, she left them there and ran before being given another lecture on why she shouldn't take from other people's property.

* * *

While Father John was sweeping outside of the church Mrs. Lea confronted him.

"Now she's done it, I can't take anymore of her!" she hollered. Holding up her glasses while her curling rods were halfway down her face.

"What's the matter Lea?" Father John said with no intention of continuing this conversation.

"If that little brat you call Kim keeps on taking from my property I will take her straight to the police!" she said with so much rage to Father John.

"Ugh, and now what has Kim Crawford done that made you so upset this time?" Father John said while continuing to sweep.

"Robbery." She said. She saw the shocked looked on the Father's face. "Yes you heard right Father. She keeps on stealing my roses and I'm just sick of it."

"Are you sure?" Father John had said now interested and leaning on his broom to understand more what has occurred.

"Yes, I saw her with my own eyes. That little brat thinking she can do whatever she wants only because of the love and protection this little town has to offer to her, and I am just sick of it!" Mrs. Lea said clearly getting the attention of the Father.

"But Kim is such an angel; she would never do that type of thing." Father John said trying to reason to her but sadly failed.

"Well then, watch out for the angel" Lea said mimicking him. "I don't even know how she came here!" she screamed and walked of still mumbling how ungrateful she is.

"Kim Crawford," Father John signed. "What are we going to do?"

* * *

KIMS POV:

"Ugh, my arms are cramping!" I complained to Jerry, who was currently working on his latest project which unfortunately had to involve me.

I was currently at Jerry's house on his staircase who happens to be an excellent artist. I was leaning against the window with one arm around my neck while the other was on my waist. Arching my neck up, the way Jerry wanted it to look like in his painting. This was me in wings in the back which personally was not a bad imagination he had.

I've met Jerry since he decided to join Rudy's dojo but his passion was art. He's one of those friends who's got your back when the world seems to crumble down in front of you. He was like a brother I never had.

"Come on, stay still. The better you wait the faster it'll get down." Jerry said drawing my arms on the canvas.

"You mean done, right?" I said clearly over the mistake on Jerry's grammar.

"No, I mean down. My legs are killing me." He said while rubbing his knees roughly and going back to the process of drawing the wings.

"Just hurry up. It's not as if I was made of rock. I have human flesh you know?" I said while trying to keep the pose I was in.

Jerry gave me a stern look. Knowing him, he was telling me to just suck it up. Oh, what a nice friend I have I thought sarcastically.

* * *

(& now Jack) NO ONES POV:

"Could you please change the expression on your face Donna?" Jack said clearly frustrated with the attitude he was receiving.

"Oh, you don't like it, my bad!" she said screaming to Jack. "It's the only one I have!"

Jack Brewer was currently in the car with Donna hearing her go on and on with something he had no interest in knowing.

Jack Brewer is a top of the chart martial arts instructor and deals with sociology. Also is incredibly wealthy. He is married to Donna Brewer who unfortunately kept thinking why he even agreed to marry her. Then he remembered Annabelle. His daughter as well as Donna's. She was the one who kept him fighting and trying his hardest for his marriage to work but as always with Donna, that could never happen.

They were both on a car ride heading towards a bank in which they had to make a payment. Jack laughed at the thought of thinking he can actually have a decent talk with her on the ride there.

* * *

JACKS POV:

"I just don't get why you such in a bad mood." I said taking a turn to the street the bank was located.

"I just don't get why you always treat me this way! For you I'm just a zero in a scale of 1 to 10!" Donna said slamming her fists into the car window. "You're always busy, you never have time for me anymore! Every freaking hour your gone and I barely see you!"

"Donna I've told you a million times before, I cannot join you in your social gatherings. Work has been on my plate lately." I said taking in deep breaths to prevent me from screaming at her.

"Oh really?!" she said not believing a word I say.

"I have never lied to you before what makes you think I'm lying to you now?" I said gripping the steering wheel so tight that my knuckles turned white.

"That's what you say Jack but I don't believe you one bit! You never have time for me! You make me believe you have time for another girl!" she said slapping her hands on my chest.

Taking a last U-turn we finally reached the bank. AMEN.

"Do you want me to wait for you or want to me to with you?" I asked parking close to the entrance of the bank.

"You should know." Donna said slipping out of the car. "You have enough time to go to another meeting." Sending me a smirk which made me realize she thinks I was going to see my supposed "lover". Taking in an internal battle with myself I got out of the car and followed her in. Didn't want any more trouble than there already is.

Someone day I wish to get out of this mess. I can't believe I actually thought for a second that this relationship would actually work. She actually thinks I have another girl. Wow, really? What else is going through that crazy head of hers? Even if I did it's not if I would have been seeing another girl. Time is just tight for me at the moment and it's not like Donna would file for divorce. I've asked her many times and yet all I get in return is another scream-a-thon and a red cheek. I wonder if I did though, you know? Find that specific spark that I felt long ago.

* * *

KIMS POV:

I was about to get up and stretch when I heard several noises enter Jerry's apartment. Looking directly to the door I saw some of his friends enter with several food items.

"Hey! Take it easy guys!" Jerry yelled while positioning the canvas. I think Jerry noticed the confused look in my face as he started to explain.

"Hey sorry about that today is one of my friend's birthday, Eddie, and the guys just wanted to blow out a huge party for him." He said while picking up his arts supplies.

"It's okay," I said going down the stair case. "I already have to leave anyways, I forgot to deliver these oh so clothes that Rudy wants untouched." Reaching down I grabbed the bag and was about to leave when Jerry called me.

"Hey wait up! Why don't you swing by at night? It'll be really fun." He suggested trying to convince me. Of course, I'm not one to blow up a party invitation so what the heck.

"Sure! Of course I'll come! Thanks for the invite Jerry!" I said while giving him one of them bro hugs.

Making my way towards the door I fist bumped the rest of Jerry's friend then ran out the door ready to deliver this batch of clothing.

* * *

JACKS POV:

Finally! I am out of the bank. For a top notch building they sure take plenty of time to attend their clients. Making my way to the parking lot with Donna stomping in front of me I reached toward her car door thinking it could ease her mind on me. Of course, it didn't. As she quickly swiped my hand away and let herself open the car door and into the passenger seat. On the way to our house I tried to reason to her. Didn't go as planned either.

"Donna" I said taking in a deep breath.

"I don't want to hear you right now Jackson!" she yelled clearly not wanting to reason to me.

"Tell me one thing Donna," I said taking a turn on the street. "Why can't we talk things out?" I said with the most sympathetic voice I can manage.

"Because I don't want to talk to you! Just leave me alone or I'll jump out of the car!" laughing at myself thinking she wouldn't actually do it while I'm driving on the middle of the street. I stopped laughing as I saw her open the car door.

"Donna! What are you doing?! Stop!" I said reaching over to her door closing it and locking it.

"Well, then shut up!" Donna said crossing her arms and looking outside of the window trying to avoid my eyes.

* * *

KIMS POV:

I was recently talking to one of the maids, Rachel who was middle aged. Also an incredibly nice person and is kind of the same class as me except the fact of living in a gorgeous home with food on her plate when she wishes, from the owner who asked for the uniform and if I say so myself the house was HUGE!

"I'm so sorry Kim, but they're not here right now." Rachel said referring to the owners of this amazing house who ordered these clothes from Rudy. Man, how am I supposed to go back to Rudy without any money?

I think Rachel noticed my worried glance as a warming smile appeared on her face. "But you are more than welcome to wait for them if you want?"

"Well, there's not much to do," I said handing her the bag. "So what the hey. I'm pretty sure they won't take that long." I said smiling to her, thankful to have her as one of my friends.

"I'm going to leave these clothes in his bed room," she said making her way up the huge stairs "Why don't you go and relax in the living room." She suggested which I happily accepted and made my way to the room.

I couldn't believe my eyes. The whole living room was bigger than my whole apartment. The shining chandelier hanging on the middle of the room. A huge black piano on the corner covered with plenty of shiny objects. In the middle of the room there was an incredible long sofa with a centered glass table holding many of books in place. Next to the piano was a shelf filled with books and let me tell you something these books looked pretty expensive.

I kneeled close to the glass table admiring a picture of a cute little girl, who I assume was the daughter of the one's who lived here. Looking closely to her features she was absolutely adorable.

* * *

JACKS POV:

"Drive right for once!" Donna continued to yell at me while going through driveway. "You're going to kill us!" Man, overdramatic much.

"Donna," I said already parking the car in front of the entrance of our mansion. "Donna listen to me." I raised my voice trying to catch up to her as she made her way inside.

"Don't come near me!" she hollered.

Not noticing that my mother in law and my little sister Grace were listening to our conversation.

* * *

GRACE POV:

"Wow, your daughter and my brother fight everyday now, right Mrs. Tobin?" I said clearly annoyed of Donna's behavior. Of course, she didn't listen to me and continued walking inside to the kitchen.

* * *

JACKS POV:

"Leave me alone! What else do you have to say huh?!" Donna said marching inside the house. "Are you going to say anything other than how you have completely abandoned me?! That you never go out with me to parties or reunions! Heck, not even a decent family dinner!"

Not taking notice of a girl hiding behind our sofa cushion with her eyes above a pillow. I screamed back.

"I have bigger meetings than taking you out to your social gatherings!"

"Exactly!" Donna fought back. "For you there is nothing more important than your crazy and ridiculous charity case! But I am not going to give up that easily!" She said making sure she made loud stomps while going up the stairs to her room.

"I swear!" she turned in the middle of the stair case. "If you don't take me to the Dr. Andersons party tonight, I will go! With or without you!"

I just had it with her stupid remarks. "Do whatever the heck you want Donna!" I fired back.

"You're going to take me to the party weather you like it or not! Or I will make sure to give you hell!" Okay, that just crossed the line. I've had up to here with her. I ignored her and made my way to my office.

"Ungrateful brat! I hope you die!" she finished at last.

* * *

KIMS POV:

Wow, I've seen people get in fights but not this bad before. I thought marriage was about being happy and being loved by that one special person you shared your vows too. Thinking this through I didn't notice the woman walking over to me. Yup, I'm dead.

"And you! What are you doing here?!" she said marching her way to me.

Not thinking what I was doing I quickly made my way to the living room and stood near the piano hoping she would leave me alone. Of course, not the best hiding stop in the world.

END OF CHAPTER

**Cliffy:) As promised i made it long. Hope you guys enjoyed it and to those who reviewed my first chapter... Thank you guys!**

**Review:)**

**-Stay Fearless ∞**


	3. Haunted

**Sorry I haven't updated, i blame the exams. Anyways thank you guys for the amazing reviews! Here is chapter 3. Enjoy! (Remember Jack and Kim are both in their early 20's)**

Previously on "How Beautiful"

_"And you! What are you doing here?!" she said marching her way to me._

_Not thinking what I was doing I quickly made my way to the living room and stood near the piano hoping she would leave me alone. Of course, not the best hiding stop in the world._

* * *

KIMS POV:

Donna I guess that was her name. Harshly yanked me by the arm pulling as if I was some kind of pet.

"Look ma'am, I already told you I only came and dropped of some clothes that your husband requested." I explained trying to reason to her, not wanting anymore trouble. "I'm just waiting for one of you guys to pay me." I said smiling while stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"Ugh, how much do you want?" Donna said clearly annoyed with me.

"20 dollars, thank you." I said while she was reaching through her purse finding the right amount of cash. Waiting for the money, I extended my palm to her reach.

"Here," she said angrily while forcefully dumping the money on my palms. "Disappear from my site."

"Hey, do you mind if I walk out through the front door." I asked since I came through the back. I'm still in a pretty good mood so I was all smiles not letting her get to me.

"I don't freaking care," Donna said closing her purse. "I just want you to get out of my house immediately!" Dang, someone didn't get a goodnight's sleep.

"Well, umm, once again thank you." I said putting the money in my pockets. "Bye." I said leaving not before smiling at her in which she replies with a cold glare.

* * *

JACKS POV:

"Now tell me," my best friend Milton said. "What did you and Donna fight about this time?" Leading him to a table at a Chinese restaurant.

I met Milton when we were studying to take part in sociology in which we took in the University of Berkeley. Since then we'd help each other out and became instant friends. Brothers even. I also took a part in majoring in karate but Milton being Milton didn't really have time for it.

"The same as always," I said taking a deep breath. "She tells me I have her abandoned from my work schedule and patients I attend."

"Is it really that hard to sacrifice sometime to try and at least make your marriage work?" Milton suggested stopping to walk to look directly to my face.

"Milton," I said facing him. "My work schedule is above all." I said putting one of my hands on my chest. "I need to go to the top in this career."

"Yes, yes, yes I know." Milton said continuing to walk to a table. "But you have a wife and a daughter and enough money to live. Why do you always have to put your job above all of that?" he said spreading his arms.

"Ugh Milton," I said rubbing my hands on my hair. "Not you or anybody else can understand how much this job means to me? How much I've been willing to get that big promotion I've always wanted for a long time now." I said while walking towards the balcony of the restaurant.

"But there's something," I hesitated. "There's something in my past that restrains me from having a clear mind." I turned towards Milton to see if he was listening.

"What are you talking about Jack?" Milton said clearly confused since he has no idea what I was referring to.

"Milton, I have a mark deep within my body, my soul for something I did." I said remembering what I have done. Something that has haunted me ever since. "I feel horrible in what I have caused in that time and I just have to ease my mind. I have to at least try and clear my conscious. Man, it's a promise I had made with myself." I said referring to what had happened. The day a fully regret.

"And what was it that you did so wrong Jack?" Milton said turning me over to look at him in the eyes. "Do you want to tell me?"

Should I? Should I tell Milton what have done? Would he even look at me the same way? I don't even look at myself the same way, what makes me think Milton won't. Since that day I've tried so hard in covering the pieces but it was no use. The image of what I have done was haunting me.

* * *

KIMS POV:

"Rudy, you would not believe what happened today?" I said leaning against the door frame leaving my bike just outside of the door. "The wife and husband from the house you sent me to leave the clothes were almost tugging their necks out."

"What? Why?" Rudy said ironing more clothes on the little table we have in the middle of the kitchen.

"I have no idea," I said pulling out the money from my pockets. "They kept on screaming hardcore even saying they wished one of them to be dead. It was a really horrible conversation they were having I wouldn't be surprised if they started throwing things at each other." I said remembering the whole conversation between them.

"Ugh, always the wealthy people huh?" Rudy said stacking the clothes on pile

"Well probably yes," I said agreeing with Rudy. "But with that huge house if you could even call it that, it looks like they have it all. Why can't there be people who are happy and yet have it all?" I sighed wondering how grateful it would be to live that way.

"I have no idea Kim." Rudy said wondering the same thing as I was. Just as I was about to go up to the dojo I remembered the part Jerry invited me to.

"Oh, and I almost forgot I'm going to go out later on." I said with a smile on my face happy to be going to a party and just cut loose.

"And where would you be going Kim?" Rudy said sternly with his eyebrows scrunched.

"Well," I started with a smile. "I got invited to a party that Jerry is hosting in his apartment to celebrate one of his best friend's birthdays. It's only for a little while so why not right?"

I think he noticed the uneasy smile I was holding because right after I said that he reached for my hand and took it in his.

"You want to forget something really painful isn't it?" I said clearly seeing through me.

I can't hide anything from anyone especially when it comes to Rudy. I tried to pull it off of my mind and gave her a reassuring smile. It didn't seem to work.

* * *

JACKS POV:

"I'm sorry Milton," I said turning to see his expression. "But I can't tell you."

"Not even me? Who is your best friend?" He said wanting to convince me on telling him.

"Not even you." I said with glossy eyes. "The only one who knows is me. It's a secret, a secret that I tried to forget about so hard." Stuffing my hands in my pockets, looking anywhere but him.

* * *

KIMS POV:

"Why don't you ever want to tell me what happened to you?" Rudy said going around the table to where I was sitting leaning my head on the wall to avert from seeing his eyes, in which mine were already starting to tear.

"You know I wouldn't tell anyone Rudy." I said turning to face him. Remembering that one night that had changed my life forever. "Never, it's a secret, it's my secret." Turning away from him I replayed the images in my head. The images that have haunted me for so long.

* * *

(Brewer's house) NO ONES POV:

"Jack Brewer has no heart it's all brains." Donna said lying down on the sofa with her daughter on the other side of the glass table and her mother, Mrs. Tobin, sitting next to her.

Annabelle looked at her mother disappointedly at how she had just called her father.

"I don't understand," Mrs. Tobin began with tea in her hand. "For what reason do you bring such a hard time on your husband? He is very considerate."

Donna not believing a word she just said turned to her with a cold glare.

"You are nothing to Jack Brewer." Mrs. Tobin continued saying.

"My daddy is really nice," Annabelle starting stopping from playing with her dolls to protect her father. She may be only 7 years old, but she knows what's wrong and right. She wasn't going to just sit here and let them insult her father in that way. "Don't say things like that about him Grandma."

"How dare you disrespect me?" Mrs. Tobin said setting down her tea down on the table to get up and close to Annabelle. "Just because I am your grandma you deserve to give me respect."

"But he is my father," Annabelle said getting up from the floor. "And I have to defend him."

"Shut up!" Mrs. Tobin screamed to her. "You are one girl who clearly wasn't taught her manners. Don't get in businesses of adults."

"What pity," Annabelle started to say. "That God has taken my other grandma, the mother of my dad. She was nice to me unlike you." She said sending her grandma a mad glare.

"Now you watch that tongue young lady?!" Mrs. Tobin said with so much rage.

"Ugh, stop already!" Donna said already getting up from her little nap. "I've already have enough of this. I have the urge to just disappear!"

"The one to blame is your husband," Mrs. Tobin said pointing to Donna. "He's turning both of you like mad man!"

Just then the door to the entrance opened and in came Jack.

"Daddy!" Annabelle said rushing to her father's side and greeting him with a huge hug.

"My little love," Jack said picking her up with a smile on his face. "Come here. Beautiful girl" he continued carrying her all the way to the living room. "Good evening Mrs. Tobin."

"Good evening Jack." She said trying to pull off a smile.

"Donna if you want to go to the gathering for Dr. Anderson," Jack said while holding Annabelle in his arms. "Well hurry up and get ready for we can go." He finished clearly annoyed by the fact of him going with Donna.

"Yes!" Donna said with so much enthusiasm.

"Great." Jack said sarcastically

* * *

(Jerry's House) NO ONES POV:

"What's up Jerry?" Brody said making his way into Jerry's house. "Did Kim come to today to pose for your drawing your making?" he said with interest.

"Yes she came," Jerry said handing him a glass of water. "I told her to come early for we could have more time with the party."

"Is she coming back?" Brody asked impatiently.

"Well I invited her and she said yes." Jerry said while nodding. "You have something for Kim don't you? And then that time you told her you were going to make her a star. Tells me that you clearly want something more?" He said not liking the idea of Brody taking advantage of her.

"I like Kim, Jerry" Brody said with a huge grin. "She's like a fruit, green and sweet, that feels the feelings instead of burning them. But I will make her fall; I'm going to make sure she falls in my hands." He finished with a devilish smile. Jerry not liking anything he had just said turned the other way around setting up for the party.

* * *

KIMS POV:

"I'm never going to tell anyone," Kim thought while crying on her bed. It was already night time, almost day when Kim was up on her room alone thinking of that one night that happened to be her worst night of all. "Never, it's a secret, my secret that's too big to cope."

"Why did they have to do this?" she said with tears streaming down her face. "Why did they cause me so much pain? Why did they have to ruin my life? Why? Why?" I said leaning my head on my pillow falling deeper and deeper into sleep.

* * *

JACKS POV:

"Jack told me you were going to bring your girlfriend to the party Milton?" Donna said to Milton as we were making our way into the Anderson's household. "I actually wanted to meet her."

Yup you guessed it. I sucked it up and came with Donna just like she wanted to prevent any further fights later tonight. Of course, I couldn't stand her the whole night so I brought Milton as well.

"Yea, Kelsey said she was going to come but at the last minute she couldn't." Milton said clearly trying to get Donna's hand away from his shoulder. I laughed at Milton has he failed. "To bad she didn't come, this one of the gatherings she looks forward to elegant and simple."

"Eh, it's alright," Donna interrupted. Oh no, here we go again. "Rumors say that Tiffany, the wife of Dr. Peter Anderson, was very poor when they first met. In fact they even say she was like his secretary and even though he was way too old for her they got married. But the story doesn't end there the family of Peter Anderson, whose always been of many dough, weren't satisfied with the idea. And to make him leave Tiffany they invented a story to keep them away. So then he believed in his family in her absence they tried everything to break the marriage."

"That can't be true," Milton said annoyed of the story she was making.

"Little after that," Donna continued. "After realizing the truth he came back and went to look for Tiffany and re-married with her and now nobody could separate them."

"Well it's not bad," Milton said. "They must really love each other, right?"

"Of course," Donna agreed. "Although, I do get the impression that Tiffany feels sort of depressed." She finished.

"Enough with your comments Donna" I finally spoke. "They're on their way and they're going to hear you."

"Course." She said happily while wrapping her hand with mine.

"How are you doing?" Tiffany said while making her way through the crowd with Peter holding her hand.

"Very good, thank you Mrs. Anderson." I greeted her with a smile.

"We are having a really fine time." Donna said smiling like if she just won the lottery. Talk about a two face.

"I'm very glad you came." Tiffany said with smile.

"My husband cleared his entire work schedule just to come and celebrate your many years of marriage." Donna said clearly sucking up.

"Well what an honor." Peter said to me smiling.

"With pleasure." I said returning the smile.

"Today we celebrate 24 years of marriage." Peter said happily facing his wife lovingly.

"Really? Wow." Donna said surprised. "Well it doesn't look like it. I also understand that you didn't have any children."

Really Donna? I looked at Tiffany and Peter noticing their change in expression as being mentioned that. It really did hit them hard. Stupid Donna and her big blabber month.

* * *

NO ONES POV:

"Hey, Kim hasn't arrived and you said you invited her right?" Brody asked Jerry has was pouring himself more wine.

"Seems like you almost want to see her every day?" Jerry said giving him a stern look.

"That's exactly what I want." Brody said with a huge grin spread a crossed his face.

"Well I am not agreeing with you," Jerry said with a glare. "Because Kim is a decent girl and doesn't deserve to be played with, especially from you."

"Look here Jerry," he said making Jerry turn to him. "Since when did I ask for your permission?" He said before walking away towards the staircase.

"I'm serious, if it was perhaps these girls," Jerry said referring to the ones at his party who he has no care for. "I wouldn't care but Kim is different." He said following him through the crowd.

Just then the one and only Kim Crawford entered getting the full attention from Brody. Making his way through the crowd leaving his drink on the table he finally reached his destination.

END OF CHAPTER

**Cliffy! Pretty intense huh? Also, Jack and Kim might meet either in the next or the one after that chapter. Again, thank you guys so much! You guys encourage me to write more:)**

**Review!**

**-Stay Fearless∞**


End file.
